Tears
by lezonne
Summary: Charlie tries to get Percy to open up after his girlfriends death. Written for the Sherlock Competition Part 2 prompt #1, the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp prompt #48 (wrapping paper) and Character Diversity Boot Camp prompt #38 (fake).


Written for the _Sherlock Competition_ Part 2 prompt #1, the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp_ prompt #48 (wrapping paper) and _Character Diversity Boot Camp _prompt #38 (fake).

Tears

I've seen Percy cry a lot in my life, _a lot_, but I've never quite seen him cry over wrapping paper. He's an annoying twit with a bit of a superiority complex, but he's likeable. He's my brother after all. That doesn't mean that I don't find him extremely annoying.

Although, I do think he's a bit of a weirdo for crying over a job. He's priorities are a bit bizarre.

"Percy," I reason, gently pulling a ribbon out of his hands. "Taking a break from work really isn't that bad. Come on, it's Christmas."

"Oh what do you know Charlie!" he snaps, storming over to grab another empty box. He's been wrapping miscellaneous things all day. "Just because your job gives you some Christmas leave doesn't mean mine should! I work at the Ministry- its open every bloody day of the year."

"Your boss just wants to make sure that you're getting some rest," I remind, taking another box way from him. "You've been a bit distanced from everyone since Audrey died."

He tenses at my words. No one really speaks about Audrey, not since the accident. She was killed in a random attack, a wizard murdering six people before Aurors took him down. But that was months ago, and Percy never quite got over it. I don't blame him, we're all had our ups and downs since the war ended.

He's faking his feelings, trying to make things seem better than they are. He puts up a façade, trying to pretend like he doesn't miss her. But we all know the diamond ring that he threw out the window was for Audrey, a symbol of the life he wanted to start with her. When she died he tried to wipe her out of his memory to make himself feel better.

But Percy wasn't getting better. He swamped himself in his work, trying to block out the pain. Yet he wondered why his boss gave him some time off. Percy needed to be home where he could break down. It's just a matter of time until he does.

"She might not be coming back Percy, but you can't pretend she never existed either. That's no way to honor her."

"What do you know about honor?" he spat, turning around. "Who have you ever lost?!"

"I lost Fred," I remind, eyeing him.

"We all lost Fred," Percy retaliates, turning away. "That's different. He was our brother. But you've never lost the person you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with! They are too totally different pains, even if they hurt the same amount. But you're not in love Charlie! You can't understand what I'm going through!"

"Okay- okay," I sigh, stepping forward to grasp his shoulder. "No, I might not understand what it's like to lose a person you love. I've never experienced that. But Percy, you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her, and she spent hers with you. You should honor that."

I see his walls breaking down then, his jaw starting to tremble. He really did shut out the pain when she died, like George initially did when Fred passed. I almost back away from him, thinking he might need the space, before he crumbles in front of me, and together we end up on the floor with Percy sobbing on me.

It's something I've definitely never experienced. Percy isn't exactly good at showing emotion.

"It's okay," I say, patting him on the back as the tears start flowing. He wipes at his eyes, sniffling as he tries to compose himself.

"I just don't see why she had to go," he continues, trying to straighten himself out. "I don't see why she had to go so soon."

"None of us understand why people are taken out of our lives," I remind him, keeping my hand clasped onto his shoulder. "All we can do is cherish the time given to us."

Finally Percy looks up at me, and we exchange a soft smile. He's hearing me out, finally.

He'll be okay, as he learns to adapt to what happened. It's just going to take time.


End file.
